Updates (October 2019)
Welcome to Updates (October 2019) sub-page. This sub-page will show all the October 2019 Updates. Click here to see the main '''Updates' page.'' Click on the following date and expand to view the update. All information is found in the official TDS discord and Roblox Development Forums - BelowNatural. All huge updates are highlighted in BLUE 20 October 2019: * Fixed difficulty glitch 19 October 2019: Halloween Update * Added Shredder into TDS (Obtained by winning Halloween Event) * Added Halloween music * Opened Halloween Event 2019 * Added Halloween Crates that gives Halloween Skins * Added new art * More Halloween Based lobby * Added new Code - TRICKORTREAT * Added new Halloween Hunter Skin (Obtained by Code) 14 October 2019: Patch Note #1 * Decreased tower spacing limits * Added shared cash back * Fixed units not giving you cash when they shoot * Fixed units not following the correct path on certain maps * Fixed Military Base bugging out if placed before game starts * Fixed elevators potentially bugging out for some players * Fixed taunt and run button not disappearing when opening the upgrade interface on mobile * Fixed troop placement limits * Fixed game settings not appearing 13 October 2019: MEGA UPDATE New! * SKIN CRATES ** Basic skin crate ** Premium skin crate ** Golden skin crate * MEDIC TOWER ** Heal’s your base HP per wave * HUNTER TOWER ** Redeem from a code from BelowNatural's '''twitter! * '''FALLEN KING ** Appears on wave 40 of INSANE MODE * NEW LOBBY * DAILY REWARDS * NEW MAPS ** Grass Isle ** Dusty Bridges ** Portland ** Candy Valley ** Autumn Falling * NEW TAUNTS ** Whip ** Transcendence ** Beggin’ ** Breakdown * New projectile system ** Applies to all explosive towers * Map lighting system * NEW ZOMBIES ** Glitch ** Error ** Fallen ** Golden Guard ** Fallen King * New zombie animation system * Reworked wave bonus system ** Wave bonuses are now guaranteed * Reworked Freezer ''' * '''Updated all Military Base models ** Courtesy to @GregTame for making the models! * REMASTERED USER INTERFACE ** MORE MOBILE FRIENDLY * UPDATED PVP BETA ''' * '''UPDATE MAPS ** Forest Camp ** Iceville ** Medieval Times ** Four Seasons ** Cyber City ** Chess Board ** Fungi Forest NOTICE: MANY MAPS ARE MISSING BECAUSE THEY ARE BEING REMADE. * UPDATED MANY ZOMBIES ** Blighted -> Heavy ** Necromancer 2 -> Summoner Boss ** Chained -> Chained Boss ** Lightning -> Shock * Has different variants in Easy and Hard mode. (Charge & Bolt) ** Tank ** Boomer ** Necromancer ** Mystery (4 Different variants based on which difficulty you play!) * Buffs & Bruises * Troop Placement limit changed to 20 * ^ Buffed Sniper range * ^ Buffed [[Minigunner|'Minigunner']] range * ^ Updated Soldier ** * Buffed range ** * Updated appearance * ^ Buffed Commander range and ability ** * Non stackable + 30% firerate buff ** * Now has electric particles! * ^ Buffed lvl 0 Military Base * ^ Buffed EXP on Hard and Insane difficulties * ^ Changed [[Pyromancer|'flamethrower']]’s slowness from an exponential effect -> linear (Basically a buff) * ^ Made [[John|'John']] upgrade prices lower! ** * Ability now has rage particles * ^ Changed visuals of [[Crook Boss|'Crook Boss']] (Starts off with Tommy gun w/ mag instead of Uzi) * ^ BUFFED OUTLAW * ^ Made Enforcer cheaper in shop * ^ Buffed Enforcer’s range * v Nerfed crook boss minions * v Nerfed Railgun Tank HP * v Nerfed Paintballer fire ate * Removed Gladiator in games (He went on vacation to medieval time. Looks like he’s discovering life) * Removed Outlaw impact Bug fixes * FIXED EVEN MORE LAG (!) * Fixed lag from placing down Farm on potato PC * Fixed lag from placing down Military Base on potato PC * Fixed wave cash equation. (Accidentally gave you more cash the more players you had) * Fixed tower placement getting in the way of invisible parts and players * Fixed military base range not appearing when new unit comes out Category:Update